Remember Me
by RoseyR
Summary: Rin lost her memories and doesn't remember anything, including Len, so what happens when a very horny Len decides to help her get her memories back? Let's just say it's going to be a very hot night RinxLen Lemon story request by infinity.rin


**Hey guys! this story was a request from **** , and since it is close to Valentine's Day, I thought why not! so hope you guys will like it!**

**Warning: This is a lemon story, so if you don't like, don't read! thank you. Also, this story contains a bit of rape! I do not support rape, but again this is a story of fiction, so no worries...but don't accept rape cause that's a big no no!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloid characters!**

* * *

There was a blond haired girl is resting on a hospital bed, she soon wakes up feeling dreary.

"Nnn...ow...my head...huh? w-where am I?" the girl said.

Soon a nurse came in and saw the girl finally waking up.

"Ah! Ms. Kagamine, I see you're finally awake."

"Kagamine? is that me? what happened to me?"

"Well you see Ms. Kagamine, you had an accident, a car crash I persume, and well you were unconscious and your family rushed you here to the hospital, luckily no one died, a few scrapes and bruises, but everything is okay."

"Really? I don't remember that happening, actually I don't remember anything at all."

"Oh my, it seems you might have amnesia, I'll get a doctor to check you out, in the mean please rest."

The girl nod and laid flat on her bed, while also trying to remember who she was. Soon the doctor came in and told the girl everything, from her name, Rin Kagamine, to who she lives with, as well as what her career was.

"Now that's all the info I can give you Ms. Kagamine, you have to remember the rest on your own," the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor," Rin said. The doctor nod and told the nurse to call Rin's family to pick her up.

Rin waited for her family to come pick her up, soon she saw a man with blue hair and carrying a tub of ice cream, a woman who was carrying a bottle sake, and a teal haired girl with a stuff bunny doll.

"Rin-chan! I'm so glad you're okay!" the teal haired girl exclaimed as she ran towards Rin and hugged her to death.

"N-nice to meet you too?" Rin struggled to say.

"Miku be careful, you know what the doctor said, Rin doesn't remember anything for awhile, so it's up to everyone at home to help her through this hard time," the blue man said.

"Alright alright, before we do anything, we better introduce ourselves to Rinny here so she won't be more confused," the woman said.

"Okay! I go first! I'm Miku Hatsune!" the teal haired girl said.

"Kaito Shion."

"Meiko Sakine."

"Ah it's nice to meet you all, and I'm sorry if I don't remember you," Rin said.

"It's alright Rin-chan! sooner or later we'll get memories back! even if it kills you!"

"Eh!"

"Whoops! wrong choice of words," Miku said.

"You think?" Kaito and Meiko said at the same time.

* * *

There was a blond haired boy, waiting patiently at home, just by looking at his face you could see the stress he is enduring.

"Len-Len, just be patient, Rin is fine," a green haired girl said.

"I know she's fine Gumi, but I can't help but worry," the boy name Len said.

"You're just stress because you haven't had naughty naughty sexy time with Rin for a couple days," Gumi smirked.

"Gumi!"

"You know it's true~"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Enough you too!" a pink haired woman said.

"B-but Luka! she started it!"

"I don't care who started it, you two should be helping making Rin's homecoming special, after all the doctor said Rin has amnesia and we need her to feel as comfortable as possible," Luka said.

"I know...I just hope Rin remembers me," Len said a bit sadly.

"We don't know how much memories Rin lost, but don't worry okay," Luka said as she patted Len's head.

"We're home!" Miku shouted, "and look who we have!"

"Rin" Everyone exclaimed.

"Um...hi! nice to meet you all...again I guess?"

"Yay! Rin-chan is back! we missed you so much!" Gumi exclaimed as she hugs Rin tightly.

"U-um..."

"Gumi careful, she still doesn't know what's going on," Meiko warned.

"Oh right, um introductions go! I'm Gumi Megpoid!"

"Luka Megurine."

"..."

"Len, come on introduce yourself."

"...She should already know who I am..."

"Len!"

"I'm sorry, I really don't know, but I guess your name is Len?"

"..." Without another word, Len ran upstairs to his room and slam the door shut.

"Did I say something wrong?" Rin said as she looked where he ran off to.

"It's nothing Rin, he's just going through an emotional state right now," Luka said.

Rin continued to look at the closed door of Len's room, while also feeling guilty for not knowing who he was.

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Rin came home, she managed to remember most of her memories, and remember who each person was to her, all except for Len. Because of his anger of Rin not remembering him, he locks himself in his room and stays clear away from Rin.

Rin still understand why Len is acting this way towards her, all she can get is that she and Len must have been special together. Rin tried and tried to remember who Len was to her. Nothing.

"Mm...come on Rin, if you can remember who everyone else is, you can remember who Len is," Rin thought to herself.

Still nothing, she then started to feel drowsy.

"Maybe a goodnight sleep will help," Rin said to herself as she got under her covers and went to sleep. Unaware of a door slowly opening, then locked closed.

A familiar figure walks towards Rin's sleeping form, he then puts a mysterious box on her nightstand, and he looks at Rin's peaceful face.

The figure the took out some rope and slowly took Rin's hand and started tying them up.

Rin suddenly woke up and and stared at the figure.

"...Len?"

Quickly, Len gagged Rin's mouth to her surprise.

"Mmm!"

"You know Rin, I've been stressed out ever since you were hospitalized, now I'm even more stressed since you don't remember what we were together..."

"Mmm..."

"But maybe if I do something about your memory and my stress, we'll both be happy~" Len said a bit seductively.

"Mmmm!?"

Slowly, Len pulled Rin towards his body and he started unbuttoning her pajama top. Once he finished, he removed her top to reveal her small, but oh so delectable breasts.

"My I miss you tiny breasts, wonder if they still feel the same after being neglected all this time," Len said as he lowered his head and started to suck on the right nipple, while his left hand played with the other.

"Mmmm! mmm...mm!"

"Hush now Rin, let me just enjoy it or else I'll do something that'll make want to scream~"

Rin shaked at his seductive voice, she tries to get out of her restraints, but failed, they were too tight that it's impossible for her to get out of them. Suddenly, Rin felt moisture between her legs, and she suddenly felt a memory come back to her.

_"A-ah! L-Len~"_

"Mmm?"

"Ah I see you got a memory back, let's see if we can get them all back," Len said as he started to unbutton his pants and then take Rin's pajama pants off her.

"Mmmm! mmm!"

"My My Rin, you're so wet down there, wonder what I shall do to you? maybe play with your clit?"

"Mmmm!?"

"How about I lick up all your juices?~"

"Mmm!"

"Maybe just get this over with and thrust into you then?"

"Mmm...!"

"Hmm...maybe my toy box here will have something for us~"

Len opened the mysterious box he brought with him and took a large dildo.

"Remember this Rin, you loved it when I shoved this baby deep inside you tight pussy~"

Another flash of memory went through Rin's mind, it was of her and the dildo.

_"P-please Len! please put it...in d-deeper!~"_

"Mmm...nnng"

Len then took the dildo and shove it into her hard.

"MMM!"

Len then started thrust the dildo inside her in, while also licking and nibbling on her delicate neck.

"So soft, remember this Rin, you always love it when I bit your little neck like this~" Len said seductively. With his free hand he started to play with her clit, which made her ever more wet.

"mmm~"

"Let's see how you taste," Len said as he licked the juices that were on his fingers.

"Tasty, just like before~"

"Mmm...Mmmm!"

Len suddenly took the dildo out of her, to her disappointment, but soon found herself laying on her stomach, while her behind was still in midair. She then felt something hard on her back, and it was throbbing.

"Remember this Rin, you always love it when I took you from behind~"

Once again, a memory flashed towards her brain.

_"Len-kun~ put that big sexy cock in my wet pussy~"_

"Mmmm..."

With a single thrust, he was deep inside her.

"MMMMMMMMmm!"

"Geez Rin, you're as tight as before, how's that memory of yours doing?"

"Mmmm!~"

"Thought so." Len continued to thrust into her until they were both panting in desire.

Rin was so close to her finishing point, just one last thrust will finish up the job.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!"

A couple more thrust and Len soon came after. Both there tired bodies lay on the bed, while trying to catch their breaths. Len then untied Rin's hands and took the mouth gag away from her mouth.

"So...remember anything?"

"haa haa...a-after you just raped me when I don't remember anything, that's the question you give me?"

"Well I was curious," Len said sheeply.

"Well Len, I remember everything now, our sex routine, how I like it a bit rough, and of course me loving you," Rin said sweetly.

"Glad to have you back Rin," Len said while giving her a small smile.

"Good to be back Len-kun, now...how about I get my pay back?~" Rin said. With a devilish grin, Rin then climbed onto Len and straddled him.

And through out the night you could hear a faint noises of groaning and moaning, while also hearing noises of happy laughter.

**The End!**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! thanks for reading and review! bye!


End file.
